


Captive Interlude

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captives, Come Swallowing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rimming, possible spoilers for ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: Finn and Poe are taken prisoner after a mission gone awry. They pass the time...For Celeste9, who indulged my rants in her comments regarding rimming and Poe and Finn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577844) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



> Contains possible plot spoilers for Episode 8. None of these are confirmed, but if you are concerned with being unspoiled for the next installment of Star Wars then maybe you don't want to read it. I don't know...It's your choice, man. I'm only using the spoilers as a segway for prison sex so whatever.

It’s been a long forty-eight hours, and Poe is exhausted but unable to sleep as they hurdle through space huddled tightly together in their tiny prison cell. By now, the resistance will have been notified of their capture by the First Order. Word travels fast in the underbelly, especially when your captors want to be found. Finn hasn’t said a word, and Poe could feel his guilt—however misplaced—even if they were galaxies apart instead of shoulder to shoulder in a six by six cell.

With a sigh, he tries again. “It’s not your fault, Finn.”

Poe can see Finn’s jaw tighten before he replies, “We wouldn’t be here right now if I hadn’t been so…distracted.”

Poe thinks of Aya and winces. “Helluva distraction they threw at you, buddy.”

“Doesn’t make it okay,” Finn argues, a stubborn edge to his voice.

Poe can’t help but smile fondly as he raises an arm to drape companionably over Finn’s shoulders. “Finn, better men than either of us have been ruined by beautiful women with nefarious intentions. You couldn’t have known, and if it had been me in that bar, in your place, I can’t say I would have acted any differently. You were in a bad situation and in need of an ally and she was there. The pieces fit, because they were meant to fit.”

“Yeah, but you would of—”

“Have I ever told you about the time I almost single-handedly destroyed the Resistance?”

Finn lets out a put-upon sigh. “Yeah right.”

Poe laughs mirthlessly and confesses, “I once brought a journalist—a former friend of mine from the Republic Navy—right to the base. I thought she needed rescuing. Turned out, she was working with the people she was running from and used me to get access to the Resistance base. Luckily for me, she had a change of heart and joined up with us instead. Otherwise…well, we might not have ever stolen a tie fighter together, buddy.” 

Finn had turned to face him during Poe’s story, and now he’s looking at Poe with something akin to hope. As if he really believed he’s the only man to get duped by someone they were attracted to. He watches as the former trooper licks his lips, fighting the urge to bite his own in response. It was almost Pavlovian at this point, Poe’s physical reaction to Finn’s…everything. Force, in the space of an hour and a frantic escape, Finn had managed to get Poe hooked. From his guileless pursuit of new experiences to his unflinching loyalty to his friends, Poe was absolutely smitten.

“Poe Dameron got played?” Finn asked, incredulous. 

If it were anyone else, he’d roll his eyes and respond with a biting invective. However, faced with Finn’s earnest disbelief that Poe could possibly make such a misjudgment…it was humbling. To have someone think so highly of him…for Finn to, well.

“Yeah, I sure as hell did. Not for the first time…probably not for the last.” Poe shrugs, his brow furrowing. “The Resistance…the First Order…it’s a war, you know? Sometimes it’s hard to tell who’s on your side.”

Finn sighs, settling again with his shoulders against the wall, still pressed up under Poe’s arm. The silence that settles between them is more comfortable now, if still solemn. Of course, being used as bait to lure their friends into a deathtrap puts a damper on any kind of comfort Poe can give to Finn regarding how they’d been captured. At least the soul-crushing guilt seems to have lessened, and that’s enough for now.

“Hey, Poe?”

It’s the quiet, shaking undertone of Finn's voice that draws Poe’s gaze. He’s instantly concerned. “What’s up, Finn?”

“I was just—I mean, you can say no if it’s not…”

Poe sits up at this, confused but interested in knowing what has his friend tied up, aside from their recent betrayal. “Hey,” he says, pulling his arm out from behind Finn’s shoulders, to clasp his hand on the back of his neck instead. “You know you can ask me anything.”

Finn nods, more to himself than to Poe, before he finally meets his gaze. “Poe,” Finn takes in a deep breath, exhales. “I want to have sex with you.”

Poe blinks once. Then again. Clears his throat. “Uhhh…”

“I mean,” Finn immediately begins to backtrack, “you can say no. If you don’t want to—I get it, you know? I’m fine with not having sex with you, not that I don’t want to—well, obviously…”

“Finn!” Poe whisper-shouts once his brain comes back online.

The former trooper is regarding him sheepishly, mouth caught between a half-smile and a grimace. “Sorry.”

Poe shakes his head, huffing a quiet chuckle. “Relax. It’s fine. It just…”

Finn urges him on with raised eyebrows, inviting whatever answer Poe’s about to give. It’s the same anticipatory look he gets whenever he’s about to discover something new. There’s no expectation, just a desire to _know_ , and it makes Poe's stomach squirm.

This thing with Finn—it’s different. They haven’t spent a lot of time getting to know each other outside of running for their lives together. Finn only woke up from his coma five days ago, and despite how comfortable he feels around the guy, Poe is practical. Or, he is when he thinks about what it would mean to be in a romantic relationship. There should be dates and long conversations, shouldn’t there? He's told himself, up until now, that it’s the intensity of new attraction that makes him want to push Finn up against a wall and just…touch.

As he looks at Finn now, however, he can admit that it’s something else. They haven’t acknowledged it—maybe there wasn’t time to—but there’s been something there for a while. It feels…unresolved.

Still…

“Are you sure?” It isn’t what he means to say, but once the words have left his mouth, he can’t seem to regret them. He wants to have sex with Finn—has wanted to have sex with him. To touch him and be touched by him. He wants it so badly, he’s already half-hard in his pants to learn Finn returns his desire enough to ask for it point blank. Captives aboard a First Order ship is hardly the place or time, but with how things are going...who knows when or if the right place and time will come.

“Yeah,” Finn replies, eyes wide with surprise. Like he was expecting Poe to let him down easy or say anything but yes. As if he could.

“Is this about Aya?” He has to ask. If they’re gonna act on this whatever-it-is between them, Poe doesn’t want it to be about anything or anyone else.

Finn is visibly taken aback by the question, brows knit in confusion. He then seems to contemplate it for a moment before shaking his head. “No.” Finn ducks his gaze, sheepish again. “Actually, I think part of why I was such an easy mark for Aya is because I didn’t think I could have you. I always knew I could never have Rey, and I really like Rey but she isn’t…I don’t think she gets those kinds of feelings about people and I thought…I mean, I haven’t been awake long, but I’ve heard the stories about Resistance Star Pilot, Poe Dameron, okay? I guess I just didn’t think I had a shot, but uh…you want to? With me?”

“I don’t know what stories you’ve heard, but I bet they’re at least ninety-five percent bantha shit, okay?” Poe huffs a laugh, and hefts himself onto Finn’s lap. He lifts his hands to frame Finn’s face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs the way he’s imagined doing so many times. “And yeah, I want to,” he assures.

Finn looks up at him with the most genuine smile, and Poe can’t breathe with how badly he wants to kiss him. So, he does. Chastely, determined to take it slow. The way Finn talks, Poe assumes he has some experience but it’s hard to tell with any new partner how far that experience goes and in what way it was earned. Poe doesn’t want to trip any wires, is all.

Finn chases Poe’s lips and tongue with his own, easily transitioning from following to leading as he grips Poe’s hips and yanks him closer. It escalates quickly from curious exploration to shameless intent, and Poe can’t help the filth that falls from his lips as they grind desperately against each another. “Force dammit, Finn, I wanna feel you inside me.”

Finn groans at that confession, hands flying to Poe’s belt to work it open. He’s a little overwhelmed by how good Finn is with his hands; by how good he is at this in general. He’d expected some fumbling, maybe some awkwardness or clacking teeth, but whatever expectations Poe had, Finn is quickly blowing each and every one of them out of the sky. With aplomb.

In fact, any assumptions Poe may have had in regards to Finn being a virgin are completely destroyed when the former trooper’s hand closes around Poe’s dick and tugs— _just right_. Fuck. He has to physically shake himself to clear his head enough to return the favor and get Finn’s cock freed from where it’s making a decent attempt at bursting from its confines.

Finn hums into Poe’s mouth, rolling his hips into Poe’s grip before pulling away and heaving in a lungful of much needed air. They could be interrupted at any minute, but the only thing Poe can think about his Finn’s mouth and how much he wants it back against his own. Finn allows him to suck on his full bottom lip for half a minute before he pulls away again with a mournful groan.

“I could kiss you for hours,” Finn admits, “but I need to get my mouth on the rest of you.”

Poe can feel his skin heating at those words coming from Finn, who is so wonderfully innocent about so many mundane things that this new side of him takes Poe’s breath away.

“Yeah,” Poe says dumbly, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it across their cell.

Finn’s laugh is a soft, joyous thing as he reaches for Poe. His hands are warm where they drag against his back, on either side of Poe’s spine. Poe works Finn’s shirt over his head, and tosses it aside. He's about to dive back in to get his mouth on Finn’s neck when he’s stopped by a firm grip on his shoulders. Finn plants a soft kiss to Poe’s forehead before dislodging him from his lap entirely and he accepts the hand Finn offers, lets himself be pulled to his feet and guided to the bench that juts out from the wall.

They don’t remove their boots and pants entirely, both aware that they could be caught with them down. Instead, Finn shuffles up behind Poe, one arm winding around his waist as the other slides up his back until it stops between Poe’s shoulder blades to gently push him forward. Poe takes the hint and braces his hands on the bench. He lets Finn ease his pants down around his ankles, feels a vague sense of vulnerability when the cool air of the cell raises the skin on the back of his legs.

“Finn,” he pleads, “please.”

“What do you want?” Finn asks, hands roaming Poe’s thighs, up and down, slow and soothing.

Poe bites his lip, enjoying the feel of Finn’s dick rubbing beneath the curve of his ass. He wants _that_ , badly. Poe wants to feel himself stretched around Finn’s cock, filled to the brim with heated skin and slick. They don’t have anything to facilitate that kind of sex, though, and it’s been too long for Poe to take it dry. He moans mournfully at the thought.

Finn shushes him, lips pressing soft kisses down Poe’s back. “It’s alright,” he assures Poe, voice a silky whisper against his skin, “I’ll take it from here.”

“Fuck,” Poe curses. It’s been a long time since he’s been handled like this...like something precious. He isn’t exactly a celibate person, not many red-blooded humans are, but he’s always the one taking the lead. Always making sure he gives his partner everything they want, but fuck if he knows what to do with being on the receiving end of this kind of attention.

He feels it when Finn falls to his knees behind him, hands kneading and spreading his ass. He is expecting Finn to maybe turn Poe around and put his mouth on his cock. What he gets instead punches the air out of his lungs, makes his balls seize and dick pulse with longing. Because fuck.

That’s a _tongue_ in his ass— _Finn’s tongue. In his ass._

He’s seen holos with this kind of thing in it before, but he’s never…no one’s _ever_. “Oh, Fuck, Finn. What the fuck? Oh my kriffing stars!”

He feels the vibration of Finn laughing against his hole and his whole body jerks. Poe couldn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth right now if he were held at gun point. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before, and who would have fucking guessed that Finn, of all people, could be so devastatingly dirty.

It’s good.

It’s _so good._

Finn’s got a firm grip on his ass, spreading Poe open so he can alternate tracing his hole with his tongue and sucking on it with his lips. Every few minutes he’ll lick down to Poe’s balls and suck just behind them. Poe can't help but to grind back against Finn’s mouth, and he’s prepared to apologize but Finn groans like his loves it.

He breaks away for a moment and says, “Touch yourself, Poe. I want you to come while I’m fucking you with my tongue.”

Poe whimpers. There’s no other word for it. Beautiful, sweet Finn is doing wonderful, filthy things to him and Poe loves it so much he never wants it to end. He forgets where they are. How they got there. His own fucking name as Finn takes him apart with lips and tongue and nothing else.

Poe grips his dick, and he means to go slow and draw it out, but he can’t. Finn’s tongue is fucking in and out of his hole, and he's making the greediest sounds imaginable like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. The second Poe tugs on his length he’s coming, loudly, all over the bench.

Finn’s true to his word, his tongue piercing Poe’s rim until he begins to tense from over sensitivity. Only then does Finn stop his assault and pull far enough away that Poe can finally turn around, tackle the man to the ground and get his hands all over the kinky bastard.

“I don’t where the hell you learned to do that— _I don’t want to know_ where you learned to do that,” Poe manages to get out between frantic kisses as he wrenches Finn’s pants down to his knees, “but it’s the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me and I want to suck your brain out through your dick right fucking now.”

Finn coughs, choking on his own tongue as he nods. “Yeah. Yeah, Poe,” he mutters against the fist he has pressed to his mouth. Poe can't believe this is the same person who just shamelessly ate his ass. Hiding behind his own hand. _Force_. 

Poe grabs his wrist and pulls it away from Finn’s face. “Oh, hell no. I screamed so loud, they could probably hear it a thousand parsecs over. I want to hear you, now. I want _them_ to hear you. Piss ‘em off so bad they toss us out the airlock.”

Finn chuckles at Poe’s awful attempt at humor—death by airlock is a distinct possibility at current—and something in Poe’s chest squeezes because no one else ever likes his gallows humor. Finn seems to latch onto Poe’s sudden change in mood, because the next kiss they share is gentle and unhurried, even as Finn’s hips start to move, fucking up into the hand Poe has wrapped around his length.

Poe gives him one last kiss, before he bends down to take Finn into his mouth. He revels in the way Finn moans at the contact, how his back arches off the floor.

“Ah, Poe.” Finn’s voice is barely audible for how breathless he is.

Poe moans around his cock, and begins to set a steady pace. He opens his throat and takes Finn down as far he’ll go, swallowing around the head as he drools all over the shaft. He works enough of the saliva over Finn’s sac to slick his fingers down over his perineum and between his cheeks until its wet enough that he can ease a finger inside.

He could almost get himself worked up again at the way Finn’s body reacts by squeezing around the first digit. He can imagine just how good that’d feel around his cock, but that’s not the goal this time, and so Poe looks up to check that Finn is still good with everything he’s doing.

There’s sweat at Finn’s temples, and his mouth is hanging open, eyes half lidded. “Don’t stop,” Finn pleads, head falling back, legs parting to grant Poe better access to his entrance. “Poe… _please_.”

Poe can’t deny him anything. He carefully works Finn open, easing in a second finger just as Finn really starts to get loud. He pulls his mouth off Finn’s dick to suck on his balls, as he curls his free hand around the shaft, grip tight and pace slow in contrast to how fast he’s fucking Finn with his fingers. He lets the tension build, listens for the change in Finn's breathing to tell him when he's close.

“That’s it, Finn, come on,” Poe urges, voice hoarse as he curls his fingers up against Finn’s prostate.

Finn practically screams as his body tenses, hips snapping down onto Poe’s hand. Poe gets his mouth over the head of Finn’s cock just as he starts to come, swallowing every drop until Finn’s body finally goes lax against the floor. Slowly, Poe withdraws his fingers and gets both of their pants up before settling down with his head pillowed on Finn’s stomach. They should probably put their shirts back on--wherever they went--but Poe can’t summon the energy just yet.

“Hey, Poe?” Finn eventually breaks the silence when they're both able to breathe regularly again. There's a smile in his voice now, and Poe will take that over guilt. 

“Yeah, Finn?” Poe responds, heart light despite the fact they’re still prisoners on a First Order vessel. Still being used as bait to lure their friends into a trap.

“When we get out of here,” he says, as if it’s a foregone conclusion, “we should send Aya a gift basket.”

“Yeah…” Poe barks a laugh. “A gift basket full of bantha droppings.” 

 

When they do finally get freed, Aya doesn't get a gift basket full of shit, but she does get the blunt end of Rey's lightsaber to the side of her face, so Poe considers them even.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I published a new work. I might be a little rusty. Drop a comment or slap a kudo on me if you liked. Thanks.


End file.
